


Однажды зимним днём в теплице номер три

by Black_Mamba



Series: Невилл и Драко [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 13:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10617504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Mamba/pseuds/Black_Mamba





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One Winter Afternoon in Greenhouse Three](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/283542) by millefiori. 



Услышав, как хлопнула дверь теплицы, Невилл пригнулся, спрятавшись за батареей сложенных горшков. Послышался шепот, чей-то смех и глухой звук удара. Гриффиндорец выпрямился, успев лишь заметить, как три фигуры в мантиях с накинутыми капюшонами выскочили на улицу.

Дверь осталась распахнутой, впуская внутрь морозный воздух. Невилл ее быстро закрыл и только потом, услышав глухой стон, посмотрел вниз. На полу лежал некто, закутанный в мантию. По-видимому, ранее гриффиндорец слышал звук падения. 

Невилл осторожно опустился на колени и стянул с головы лежащего капюшон, явив миру серебристые волосы. Малфой. Невилл сел на корточки, изумленный до предела он услышал ещё один стон, а потом слизеринец почти полностью перевернулся на спину. Его веки с трепетом распахнулись, юноша недолго пялился в потолок, потом перевёл взгляд на Невилла. 

– Значит, Лонгботтом, и ты в этом участвовал? 

Невилл покачал головой.  
– Нет. Не знаю, кто это был, но они тебя здесь просто бросили. Кстати, это теплица номер три. 

Малфой нахмурился.  
– Ублюдки оглушили меня. – Он порылся в карманах мантии, и на его лице отразилась паника. – Они забрали палочку! 

– Эээ… Малфой, они тебя не только оглушили. Кажется, пока ты был без сознания, они применили какие-то чары. – Теперь Невилл понял весь смысл злой шутки. – Они, наверное, взяли твою палочку, чтобы у тебя не оставалось другого выбора, как вернуться в школу в… в таком виде. 

– В каком виде, Лонгботтом? – дрожащим голосом спросил Малфой. 

– Тут… какие-то косметические чары. Твои волосы… – Невилл провёл рукой над собственной шевелюрой. 

– Господи. – Малфой спрятал лицо в ладонях. 

Невилл достал свою палочку.  
– Я могу попробовать развеять их. Если хочешь. 

Малфой резко вскинул голову.  
– Нет! Но ты можешь одолжить мне свою палочку. 

– Прости, но нет, – ответил Невилл. – Я никому не даю палочку. 

Повисла неуютная тишина, молодые люди озирались по сторонам, не зная, что делать дальше. Невилл всё время поглядывал на Малфоя, который с несчастным видом кутался в мантию. Вероятно, он до сих пор не пришел в себя после того, как его оглушили и подвергли унижению. Внезапно Невиллу пришла в голову идея. 

– У меня припрятано несколько бутылок сливочного пива. Хочешь? 

– И какой у него эффект? Я превращусь в канарейку? – спросил Малфой, кривя губы в нерешительной ухмылке. 

– Нет, это простое сливочное пиво. Оно тебя согреет. – «Именно поэтому я его прячу здесь, а не в башне», – подумал Невилл, но вслух не произнёс, а достал из тайника две бутылки. 

Малфой с подозрением наблюдал, как он их открывает. Невилл протянул ему пиво.  
– Нет, – сказал слизеринец. – Я хочу ту. 

– Хорошо, – ответил смущенный Невилл и отдал другую бутылку. 

Малфой прищурился.  
– Отпей первым. 

– Ради всего святого, Малфой! Ты когда-нибудь видел, чтобы я принимал участие в сомнительных выходках? 

– Я не знаю, какой ещё фортель могут выкинуть гриффиндорцы. 

Невилл вздохнул, а потом отпил из каждой бутылки. По телу прокатилось тепло, он и не подозревал, что так замерз.  
– Вот видишь. – Он вновь протянул пиво Малфою, на сей раз тот не отказался и сделал глоток, продолжая недоверчиво смотреть на гриффиндорца. 

Через несколько мгновений он, наконец, немного расслабился, и на его бледных щеках появился слабый румянец.  
– Спасибо, – пробормотал блондин. 

Невилл кивнул, глубоко вздохнув.  
– Послушай, Малфой. У меня есть идея. Если ты посидишь здесь до ужина, то почти все соберутся в Большом зале, и почти никто тебя не заметит. 

– Уверен, что за мной проследят. 

– Но, по крайней мере, это будет не половина школы. 

– Может, они даже будут меня искать. 

– Вполне вероятно. Если так, то ты можешь спрятаться, а я скажу, что не видел тебя. Скорее всего, они поджидают тебя в замке, там тепло и сухо. Рано или поздно тебе же придется вернуться. 

– Лонгботтом, а почему ты мне помогаешь? – поинтересовался Малфой, подозрительно прищурившись. – Мы никогда друзьями не были, а гриффиндорец не станет помогать слизеринцу от чистого сердца. 

– Мне просто не нравятся такие шутки, вот и всё. 

Малфой продолжал на него пялиться, Невилл пожал плечами и вернулся к работе. Он решил, что всё равно идея была глупой. Пусть слизеринский принц сам решает, что ему дальше делать. 

Невилл был по локти в компосте, когда Малфой наконец поднялся, но выходить из теплицы слизеринец не торопился. Вместо этого он принялся расхаживать между растениями. Гриффиндорец открыл рот, чтобы предостеречь блондина, но решил промолчать. Малфой посещал те же уроки Гербологии, что и Невилл. Сейчас уже он просто обязан знать, что здесь можно трогать, а к чему ни в коем случае не стоит прикасаться. 

– Кто это был? – спросил он вместо этого. 

– Думаю, гриффиндорцы, – протянул блондин, ухмыляясь и многозначительно глядя на Невилла. Тёмные тени вокруг глаз и яркие алые губы придавали лицу Малфоя странное выражение. 

Невилл откашлялся.  
– Ты точно не знаешь? 

– Они напали сзади. Разве это не говорит об их храбрости? 

– Я пару раз видел, как ты делал то же самое. 

Малфой пожал плечами, его ядовитую ухмылку сменила настоящая улыбка, и шокированный Невилл понял, что слизеринец выглядел довольно… симпатичным. Юноша быстро опустил взгляд, невидяще уставившись на небольшой экземпляр Ядовитого уса в своих руках. Симпатичный? Малфой?! 

Он поднял взгляд, пытаясь смотреть не слишком пристально. Да, Малфой действительно был привлекательным. Чары изменили это бледное лицо с резкими чертами, сейчас его глаза казались огромными, а рот – роскошным и словно созданным для поцелуев. Даже растрёпанные и взъерошенные чарами волосы выглядели довольно эффектно. 

Блондин исчез между рядами растений, и гриффиндорец заставил себя вновь вернуться к работе. 

– Ааа! 

Невилл подпрыгнул на месте, заинтересовавшись, какое же именно чувствительное растение задел Малфой, но, очевидно, он просто наткнулся на какую-то отражающую поверхность, потому что крик быстро сменился потоком колоритной и едкой брани, направленной на тех, кто его разукрасил чарами. 

Малфой появился в проходе, щеки горят, а глаза сверкают.  
– Почему ты не сказал мне, что они сделали? – спросил он. 

– Я сказал, – ответил Невилл. 

– Ты сказал «косметические чары»! Но это… Лонгботтом, я размалёван, как французская шлюха! Я не могу в таком виде вернуться в школу! 

– А я думаю, что ты симпатичный, – брякнул Невилл. Одно мгновенье он наблюдал за тем, как на лице Малфоя появляется недоверчивое выражение. Щеки гриффиндорца запылали, он повернулся к раковине и принялся мыть руки в ледяной воде. 

– Значит, вот почему ты мне помогал, – протянул блондин. Его голос прозвучал в опасной близости от грффиндорца. 

– Нет, – Невилл покачал головой, не поднимая глаз и продолжая тереть ладони. – Я же тебе сказал, что не люблю шуток. 

– Но ты находишь, что я симпатичный. 

Невилл прикусил губу, сосредоточившись на упрямо не желавшем исчезать кусочке грязи под ногтем большого пальца. 

– Ну же, Лонгботтом, здесь кроме нас больше никого нет. Ты можешь мне сказать. 

Невилл закрыл кран, взял полотенце и начал аккуратно вытирать руки.  
– Я оговорился, – пробормотал он. 

Малфой рассмеялся, и гриффиндорец взглянул ему в лицо. Глаза слизеринского принца лучились озорством, и стоял он так близко, что Невилл почувствовал запах сливочного пива в его дыхании. В паху предательски заныло, и гриффиндорец сделал быстрый шаг назад, ударившись о край раковины. Малфой двинулся следом, оперевшись руками по обе стороны от Невилла и ухмыляясь ему в лицо. 

– Что, Лонгботтом, испугался? 

– Думаю, нам следует вернуться в замок. Сейчас, наверное, уже время ужина. – Он взглянул на своё запястье и только тогда вспомнил, что оставил часы в кармане мантии. 

– Нет, ещё рано, – ответил Малфой, не беспокоясь о том, чтобы свериться с собственными часами. – У нас куча времени. Итак, скажи мне, Лонгботтом, ты считаешь меня симпатичным, а? 

Невилл скривился.  
– Мне не стоило это говорить, ладно? 

– Почему нет? – блондин наклонился ещё ближе, обдав лицо гриффиндорца тёплым дыханием. Губы Малфоя казались такими полными, притягательными и мягкими… Невилл понимал, что может уйти – слизеринец его не удерживал – но он даже не шевельнулся. 

– Лонгботтом, ты пялишься на мои губы, – прошептал Малфой. – Что, хочешь меня поцеловать? – Невилл открыл рот, но ничего не произнёс. – Я думаю, что хочешь. 

Гриффиндорец покачал головой, ещё теснее прижимаясь к раковине, но Малфой придвинулся ближе, всем телом навалившись на Невилла, и поцеловал его. Губы слизеринца, превзойдя все ожидания, оказались чарующе мягкими и сладкими. 

Невилл был поражен и просто не верил в происходящее. Но гриффиндорец чувствовал теплое и твёрдое тело Малфоя. Блондин зарылся рукой в волосы Невилла и потянул его голову ниже. Тот пальцами вцепился в прохладную и влажную ткань мантии Малфоя. Холодный нос слизеринца, его тёплый пахнущий сливочный пивом рот, завладевший губами Невилла, бесконечные поцелуи вперемешку со всхлипами, стонами и тихими вздохами… и видит Бог, Малфой умел целоваться! 

Невилл был настолько захвачен ощущениями, что сам не заметил, насколько возбудился, пока не почувствовал, как Малфой рукой скользнул между их телами, чтобы добраться до его эрекции. Даже сквозь ткань брюк и трусов трение было просто восхитительным, и по телу Невилла прокатывались волны удовольствия. 

Малфой что-то шептал, но слова терялись во рту гриффиндорца, заглушаемые стуком его сердца, и он внезапно понял, что сейчас кончит прямо в брюки.  
– Малфой!.. Нет! Подожди! – удалось выдавить ему. 

Но слизеринец и не подумал остановиться, только убыстряя темп, заглушая стоны Невилла поцелуями, пока не стало слишком поздно. И ему оставалось только подчиниться, смутно чувствуя, как в брюках становится тепло, колени подгибаются, и лишь то, что он ухватился за худые плечи Малфоя, не позволяло ему упасть. 

Кажется, прошла целая вечность, пока Невилл открыл глаза и сфокусировал взгляд. Первым, что он увидел, стала ухмылка Малфоя, и его желудок совершил невероятный кульбит, когда гриффиндорец заметил, что блондин воспользовался его возбуждением и добрался до палочки. Малфой крутил её в пальцах, а потом направил на пах Невилла и прошептал что-то. Гриффиндорец закрыл глаза, готовясь к худшему. Быстро остывающая вязкая жидкость в брюках исчезла, осталось лишь ощущение сухости и покалывания. 

Он с шумом выдохнул и открыл глаза, которые выражали все оттенки недоверия. Малфой забормотал что-то ещё, на сей раз направив палочку на себя. Косметические чары рассеялись, и теперь Невилл оказался нос к носу с привычным бледным Малфоем с резкими чертами лица и прилизанными волосами. Хотя его рот был не таким, как обычно: блестящая алая помада исчезла, но остались припухлость и краснота от поцелуев. Губы слизеринца до сих пор казались мягкими и манящими. Слегка улыбаясь, Малфой положил палочку Невилла обратно в его карман. 

КОНЕЦ

Январь 2008


End file.
